Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bit rate modification and more particularly relates to bit rate modification based on ambient interference levels.
Description of the Related Art
Data streams carrying audio and/or video information are often compressed to reduce the bandwidth requirements for the data streams. Less compression results in a higher quality image, but also in higher bandwidth consumption.